1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communication apparatuses, and more particularly to wireless communication apparatuses capable of supporting wireless communication on different WiFi 2.4 GHz channels at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of wireless transmission technologies and especially the appearance of on-chip systems based on the 2.4 GHz frequency band and having characteristics of low power consumption, low radiation, low cost, and so on, it becomes possible for wireless transmission technologies to be widely used in wireless digital products. The wireless transmission technologies using the 2.4 GHz frequency band include the WiFi, WiMAX and Bluetooth.
One of the related products based on the WiFi includes an access point (AP). An AP normally connects directly to a wired Ethernet connection and the AP then provides wireless connections using radio frequency links for other devices to utilize that wired connection. Most APs support the connection of multiple wireless devices to one wired connection. Modern APs work in compliance with a standard, such as the IEEE 802.11 standard.
The IEEE 802.11 technology uses four distinct frequency ranges: 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, 4.9 GHz, 5 GHz, and 5.9 GHz bands. Each range is divided into a multitude of channels. There are 14 channels designated in the 2.4 GHz range spaced 5 MHz apart (with the exception of a 12 MHz spacing between Channel 13 and Channel 14).
Because the spacing is only 5 MHz, it is hard for a modern WiFi AP to support wireless communication on different channels at the same time due to the interference coming from other channels. To overcome this problem, novel wireless communication apparatuses capable of supporting wireless communication on different 2.4 GHz WiFi channels at the same time are provided.